Machine-type communications (MTC) is used by many different devices to communicate with each other. These devices may include sensors, switches, actuators, mobile devices, etc. In some applications MTC devices may communicate on a fixed reporting schedule. Often the schedule may have dozens of minutes between every report. Triggered reports may also be made when a device reports an unscheduled event such as, for example, an earthquake, high concentration of a substances, such as natural gas, among other events. These unscheduled events may be potentially dangerous situations and may require low-latency unscheduled communication to a remote station. When many MTC devices try to access a contention-based channel, such as a long term evolution (LTE) random access channel (RACH), at the same time, an overload may occur that may cause long delays for all MTC devices that are transmitting and delays for other devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.